1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to an organic material, a film including the same and an electric device including the film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric apparatus, such as an organic light emitting device, a plasma display panel, a field emission device or a thin film transistor can include films, which are patterned and stacked.
In an electric apparatus, an inorganic film can be formed on an organic film. Due to a difference between a surface energy of the organic film and a surface energy of the inorganic film, and a difference in other properties at the interface between the organic film and the inorganic film, an interfacial adhesive force between the organic film and the inorganic film can be lower than an interfacial adhesive force between an organic film and another organic film or an interfacial adhesive force between an inorganic film and another inorganic film. Insufficient interfacial adhesive force can reduce durability of an electric apparatus.
Accordingly, to improve durability of an electric apparatus, it is desirable to improve an interfacial adhesive force between an organic film and an inorganic film.